The Goose Boy
by watersprite02
Summary: A Graeme's fairy tale based off of the tale the Goose girl. 12. Identity theft, language, bashing, mention of a horrable death. All the good things the fair tales are made of..oh and some love. male pairings. COMPLETE


**Warning! **Male pairing! If you don't like don't read. Plus some OOCness, language, bashing, and a mention of a horrible death.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. Plus Story is based off of Graeme's Fairy tales, the Goose girl. (One of my favorite tales as a child…yeah I know I was strange :P)

**The Goose boy**

Once upon a time in a kingdom far away… (Yeah, typical)…There once lived an old queen whose husband had passed away for many years, and she had two beautiful children who were twins. Unfortunately, the daughter of the twins died shortly after birth leaving the queen with only a son, named Duo, to remember both children by. The son grew up to be charming, carefree, and good-natured. Of course being the good mother the queen was she wanted the best for her son. However, before the king passed away he promised the hand of his child to another princess in the neighboring kingdom. Unfortunately, the plan was for the desist princess to take the hand, and the queen being so old and fragile could not risk the chance of war on her small kingdom. So she intended to keep her promise to her ally by sending her son instead. The queen read over the deal very carefully to note that the agreement never once mentioned the sex of the child. She couldn't help it if the other Kingdom goes assuming things, and the prince was her only child after all.

Once the prince, Duo, grew up it was time for him to get ready for his trip and except the marriage between him and the other prince. Which he didn't mind, after all if it meant keeping peace between his kingdom and theirs. Of course it would be the biggest shock of the neighboring prince's life and he wouldn't want to miss that for the world. The queen managed to pull her Duo way from his daydreaming to pack up for his many costly vessels and utensils of silver and gold and some trinkets that were of the same metals along with cups and jewels, which in fact, everything that belonged to a proper royal dowry, for the old queen loved her son with all her heart and wanted him to have the best no matter how much he objected to the large fortune she was spending on him. Duo tried to tell her he would be just fine even if it meant showing up with a pair of clothes and a toothbrush. The old queen laughed and patted him on the head kissing his check calling him a silly boy.

The queen also assigned a chambermaid, who would ride with Duo, and deliver him into the hands of the groom to be. The Chambermaid was a sweet looking girl with honey blond hair that fell to her mid back and shiny blue eyes who went by the name Relena. She was very pretty but next to the prince her beauty failed to compare. The Prince was eloquent with a slender build, slightly short for a boy, with thigh length chest nut hair with auburn highlights wrapped in a braid. He had a heart shaped face like an angel with a smile that could melt the coldest heart within the all the kingdoms. He eyes were just as equal to the rest of him being the deepest and brightest of amethyst stones only meant for the royalist subjects to wear as a privilege in their attire.

The prince along with the chambermaid each received a horse for the journey. Prince Duo was granted a fine horse of the purest black called Shin and could speak. Relena received a plain grey mare to ride upon. When the hour of departure had finally arrived, the queen mother went to her bedroom, took a small pocket knife and pricked her finger just enough to make it bled. Then she held out a small silk cloth of the purest white and let three drops of blood fall onto it. The queen then gave them to her loving son, saying, "Take good care of these. They will be of great service to you on your way to the neighboring kingdom. Please do not loss them no matter what, Duo." Duo nodded and kissed her pale cheek to promise her would care for her most precise gift.

Thus they sorrowfully took leave of one another embarrassing each other with tearful eyes. The prince placed the cloth into his chest pocket to keep it safe and mounted his horse to set forth on his journey to meet the famous prince of the Yuy Kingdom. After Duo and Relena had ridden for a while Duo became very thirsty.

"Relena, could you dismount and take my cup which you have brought with you for me and retrieve me some water from that fresh brook? I am so very thirsty and would like a drink." Duo asked her politely not wanting to seem rude to his servant by just demanding her to retrieve him the water.

"If you are sooo thirsty," Relena snapped, "then get off your high horse yourself, and lie down near the water and get your own damn drink. I won't be your servant, to be insulted with such a useless task." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and picked at an invisible piece of dirt.

Duo sighed and dismounted from Shin because his thirst was so great, he bent down next to the water's edge taking a drink from the brook itself because he was not allowed to drink from his golden cup. Duo shook his head at the shameful action, "Oh, Mother," and then the three drops of blood answered the prince's pain, "If you mother knew this, her heart would be broken."

But the King's son was so humble and kind of heart, Duo said nothing to the chambermaid and mounted his black beautiful stallion once again. The two continued down the road some for a couple of miles. The day continued on in warm weather, with the sun beating down upon them. Once again Prince Duo was thirsty. Forgetting about the earlier behavior of the chambermaid, he ask Relena once again, "Would you be so kind enough to dismount and give me some water in my golden cup?"

But Relena glared at Duo with pure hatred and replied to him more haughtily, "If you want a drink, get it yourself. I am not a servant to be commanded of."

The thirst so great again, Duo dismounted, bent over to the flowing water with tears in his eyes. For he has never been so ill treated in all his life but only shown love from those around him, "Oh, Mother," and the drops of blood replied, "If your mother knew of this, her heart would surely break in two."

As Duo was forced to drink from the brook, he bent over the stream causing his three drops of blood to fall from his breast pocket and float way with the water. He failed to take notice of his lost possession because of he worried so much what would his mother think. However, the evil chambermaid Relena took full notice and rejoiced to her self realizing she now had the power over the bride, for by losing the drops of blood from the queen the prince had become weak and powerless over his fate.

When Duo went to mount his horse, Shin, again, Relena stopped the prince reining her horse between him and the stallion. "I belong on Shin, and you belong on this old grey nag of a horse." Duo opened his mouth to protest only to be slapped hard in the face by the hateful girl, "Do not argue with me! Do as you're told." The Prince being so stunned and devastated he was forced to accept the grey horse.

"Now, Duo," Relena replied with a sneer, "I can not show up in the courts in these rags you call garments. You, oh worthless prince, HA! No, not prince but my worthless son of a bastard servant shall remove your garments at once and hand them over. The only good thing about you is that we are the same size, of course the prince will want me more so than you because at least I have been in doweled with female gifts and is the proper sex to wed him, unlike you who could not bless him with an heir at all!"

In the end, the prince was forced to hand over his fine garments over to the chambermaid and except her shabby clothes. Relena continued to humiliate the prince even further by forcing him to dress her with his own clothes, made of the finest silk and velvets one could get for riding, consisting of leggings, embroidered buttoned down shirt and a find light vest trimmed in gold along with soft knee high boots. Relena also made him take his silk violet ribbon out of his hair and bind her hair together at the nap of her neck, which was a gift from the bridegroom himself. After Duo was down making Relena presentable he was forced to dress himself in the scratch wool clothes which were a dirty down pair of pants worn around the feet with stiff wooden soled shoes and a tattered yellowish cream top tied together with a piece of yarn. He was also forced to hide his long locks of hair under a musky old cap Relena pulled out of the saddle bag.

And in the end Duo had to swear under the open heavens out in the middle of the vast forest that he would not say one word of Relena's evil ways to anyone at the royal court. For if he did not take Relena's oath, she would have killed him on the spot with his own jewel incrusted dagger his mother give him to give the Yuy prince as a gift on their wedding day. Fortunately, Shin the great stallion saw everything that had befallen the poor prince and would remember it well for the days to come.

Relena now climbed onto Shin, and Duo mounted the old bad horse. Thus they traveled the rest of the way to reach the Yuy kingdom until they arrived safely to the royal place itself. The Place was much bigger and grander than the kingdom Duo came from and his eyes widened in shock that his father was able to make such an alliance with such a kingdom. Sadness came over his heart, remembering his mothers words, "Your father only wanted the best for his children and would stop at nothing until he got you the best." He felt ashamed of himself even more knowing now that he would not receive his father's blessing but instead have that stolen from him by the cruel hearted Relena.

There at the castle great rejoicing was heard as they finally arrived. The Crown prince himself stepped out from the main court to great them himself. Duo tried to tuck his bangs into the hat he wore to get a better view of his would have been groom. What he saw before him was a tall handsome youth with strong arms of a warrior. The Prince had piercing blue eyes the color of the ocean with its deepest depths and wild untamable dark brown locks of hair and would bow down to no one not even the wind itself. Duo had to remind himself to breath. The Crown Prince stopped in front of Relena and looked at her carefully and then glanced at Duo which lasted more than a second that was called for. The Crowned Prince frowned some looking back at the sickly sweet smile pasted on Relena's face taking note of the violet ribbon in her hair. He sighed; feeling disappointed for the rumors of the Maxwell child was great in the achievements of the child's beauty which outnumbered the typical Princess. However the girl before him as far as he was considered looked like any other wash board princess in the lands with blonde corncob silk hair. He approached the fair girl and lifted her off the horse, excepting her as his bride to be.

"I am Crowned Princess, Heero Yuy, I welcome you to my kingdom my fair princess." He gave her a bow and kissed the chambermaid's hand. Duo was in heaven by the sound of his deep commanding voice. He slowly got off his own horse and watched the chambermaid curtsey for the Prince, batting her eyelashes at him replying, "I am Princess Relena, and I accept your most gracious welcome to your fine kingdom. I do hope you are not disappointed in me as your future bride." The Prince stiffened at this and the sound of her annoying voice that reminded him of nails on a chalk board but Relena did not notice, "Of course not, Princess. May we go inside to continue to talk?"

Relena was led up the stairs into the castle by the arm of the handsome prince who once again glanced briefly at the boy standing in the court yard only to shake his own head clear of the low servant to except his duty to his now Princess. However, the old King Odin Lowe looked out the window above the court took notice of the lad who just stood there looking lost. The old King kept his name and his son took on the surname of his mother, who was the true ruler of the Yuy Kingdom until she passed away at child birth. For the King loved her so much, he would forfeit his own title to carry on her family line. The King noted the young boy with a careful eye noticing how fine and delicate and also beautiful he was. Once he entered the great dinning hall he had to ask the bride of his son about the boy she had brought with her, and find out who he was.

"My dear, Princess Relena, I was just wondering about the young servant of yours down in the courtyard. Do you mind telling me who he is?" the old king asked leaning over to the royal fair maiden.

"Oh," Relena stiffened some in anger for the king taking notice in the tramp of a prince and replied very sweetly as possible, "I picked him up on my way here as a companion. The forest roads can be ever so dangerous with out some one there for company. Give the boy some work to do, so that way he won't stand idly by being absolutely hopeless."

"I see, well I'm afraid I have no work for him for all the positions have been taken up." The King Odin replied a bit disappointed.

"Father, I know of someone who could use the boy for help." Prince Yuy announced talking a sip of his fine wine. Relena glanced over at the Prince shocked that he would take an interest in the dirty lad.

"That's great. Who would be helping?" the King asked. And Relena looked patiently at the prince asking with a slight note of irritation, "Yes, who would be helping and what would be do?"

Heero smiled slightly, "I have a friend by the name of Quatre who often tends to the geese. However, he tends to have a difficult time trying to get the flock to obey him. So he would defiantly need his help." Heero laughed to himself remembering Quatre coming into the back court yard soaking wet from the rebellious flock of geese, which tripped him right into the molt. The only thing that saved him from complete humiliation was the Palace head guard of Security, Trowa pulling the small boy out of the water. Heero still didn't understand why the elite noble lad would want to tend to the geese or why Quatre kept mumbling about wanting to die because Trowa saved him. Heero also hoped that Quatre would tell him some information on the mysterious boy.

Soon after supper the false princess hung on Prince Yuy's arm once again asking him to do her a favor. "Dearest husband," Relena sang sweetly sighing, "I beg you to do me a great favor."

Heero cringed at the name husband falling from her lips but cursed himself for doing so to his future bride and only prayed that he would learn to love her in some way, "I will do any thing you ask gladly, dear." He replied this way to stay in good gracious with his new soon to be wife.

"Then send for the knacker, and have the head of the horse I rode on today, cut off, for it angered me so much on the way here. The beast is so poorly bred it almost threw me off on multiple occasions." In truth, Relena was in fear that the horse might tell the prince how she had behaved towards Duo the King's true heir.

"Surely, the beast doesn't deserve death, my dear. With proper training I'm sure it would be a wonderful addition to the stables. I my self have never seen such a finer creature." Heero replied a bit shocked at the young girl's actions towards the creature. Sure the creature had spirit but it did not deserve death.

Relena's eyes started to water, and she looked at him with crocodile tears, "Do you care more for that beast than you do for me? Your future Bride?" Relena shank her head down in her hands and started to sob even more causing her voice to wail as an unbearable screech.

Heero covers his ears quickly at the sound cursing himself once again for having the devils luck at his father's taste in brides. What did he do to deserve such punishment? "There, There, Relena, my dear," He replied taking her chin in his hand, "If the beast has really caused you so much stress then I shall send for the knacker and the creature shall be no more." Relena smiled happily changing her mood around in a second notice. She placed a kiss on Heero's cheek and patted his hand like a good boy making her way to the ladies polar to rest for the evening.

The fallowing night the faithful Shin had to die. Once the real prince heard about his beloved horse's death, he secretly promised to pay the knacker a piece f gold if he would perform a small service to him. The knacker looked at the young lad strangely for such a request but decided to humor the kid lad the best he could. In the town there was a large dark gateway, through which Duo had to pass with the geese each morning and evening. Duo asked the Knacker, "Please sir, if you would be so kind to nail the black stallion's head called Shin, beneath the gateway? It would mean so much to me if you could do this. For the horse was very dear to me."

The same night the knacker nailed the head of Shin beneath the gateway so that the poor lad to see the horse again and again.

Early in the morning, Duo with out with Quatre to drive the flock beneath the gateway. Quatre skipped merrily along in front not really paying any attention to the depressed boy as he walked. Duo looked up at the horse in passing, "Alas, Shin, hanging there."

Then the head of the horse answered Duo:

Alas, young Prince, passing by,

If this your mother knew,

Her heart would break in two.

The two care takers of the geese went further out of the town, guiding the flock into the country side. Once Quatre and Duo reached the meadow, Dou sat down and started to unbound his hear from beneath the old hat for he hated the idea of getting knots in his chestnut mane. Quatre turned and saw Duo's locks, was delighted in how much it shined from the rays of the sun, and wanted to run is fingers ever so slightly through it to know how it felt. Then Duo sang in a soft baritone melodious voice:

Blow, wind, blow

Take Quatre's hat.

And make him chase it,

Until I have braided my hair,

And tied it up again.

All of a sudden a strong wind came up and blew Quatre's straw hat across the fields, and he had to run after it. By the time he came back, Duo was already finished combing and putting his hair up, so Quatre could not touch his hair. Quatre became slightly upset, because even his sisters with long golden locks would let him play with their hair, and would not speak to Duo, and continued to care for the geese until the evening and it was time for them to return home.

The next morning when the two went out once again with the geese, through the dark gateway, the fair lad said, "Alas, Shin, Hanging there. Why must they have been so cruel to you?"

Shin answered:

Alas, young prince, passing by,

If this your mother knew,

Her heart would break in two.

Duo sat down again in a soft patch of grass and started to comb out his hair. When Quatre approached him and tried to help, Duo quickly sang:

Blow, wind, blow,

Take Quatre's hat,

And make him chase it,

Until I have braided my Hair,

And tied it up again.

Then the wind blew, stealing the hat upon poor Quatre's head. He had to run after it once more. When he returned, Duo already had his hair put up and hidden under the ugly cap. Quatre sighed at not being able to play with it and continued to tend to the geese until the evening fell late.

That evening, after the two had returned home, Quatre went out to find Prince Heero and said, "Heero! I can't tend gees with that boy any longer!"

Heero looked at his child hood friend in shock. Simply because he has never seen the boy so upset before, "Why not Quatre?"

"Oh, because he makes me so upset all day long!"

"Explain." Heero was curious what the mysterious boy could have done to up set the blonde angelic friend.

"He won't let me play with his hair. My sisters let me play with their hair. But he won't let me even touch it! He doesn't even give me a reason to why he keeps to himself."

Heero then ordered Quatre to tell him what it was that the mysterious youth was doing to him. Quatre explained, "In the morning when we pass beneath the dark gateway with the geese, there is a horse's head on the wall, and the boy says to it, "Alas, Shin, Hanging there." And then the horse replies:

Shin answered:

Alas, young prince, passing by,

If this your mother knew,

Her heart would break in two.

Then Quatre continued to tell what happened at the goose pasture and how he had to chase his straw hat all over the place. Heero laughed at the thought of the boy running around the pasture after his goofy looking hat his eldest sister bought for him to keep the boy from getting burnt.

"Quatre, do pray tell me why you took the goose job? You're elite." Quatre just blushed mumbling about trying to get someone's attention. Heero thought for a moment to find out what was going on. He told Quatre to drive his flock out again the nest day. Quatre nodded and left the prince.

Prince Yuy, went to his father to ask permission to use Trowa to spy on the Princess's companion. His majesty the King asks Heero what was going on. Heero explained the story Quatre told him. The old king agreed to allow his Guard of Security to follow the goose boys.

As soon as morning came, Trowa was sent out to hide himself outside the dark gateway, and heard Duo speak with the horse's head. Then he followed him out into the country and hid himself in a thicket in the meadow. There he soon saw with his own eyes the goose-lad and Quatre bringing their flock. Duo sat down after a while and started to take down his hair to brush it was it shined brightly in the soon mimicking its colors. Soon he started to sing:

Blow, wind, blow,

Take Quatre's hat,

And make him chase it,

Until I have braided my Hair,

And tied it up again.

Then came a blast of wind and carried off Quatre's hat, so that he had to run after it once again. This caused Trowa to smile and laugh at the young blonde boy, who kept stumbling every other step to retrieve the menacing object. Trowa loved seeing the fray boy out on the meadow but had to remind himself of the goose boy. He turned his eyes back to the boy noticing how quietly the lad went on his way combing and braiding his hair. Then, quite unseen, Trowa made his way back to the castle to wait for the two youths to return home in the evening.

Once Duo reached the entrance, Trowa called him aside and asked why she did all these things to poor Quatre…not at he minded of course, but kept that part of the information to himself.

Duo started to panic over come with fear for his life, "I am not allowed to tell you, good sir, nor can I reveal my sorrows to any human being, for I have sworn under the heavens that I would not do so, and if I had not been force to swear to the oath, I would have been killed. I do not lie and I never break a promise…no matter how cruel it may be."

Trowa kept urging him to tell him what is was that she kept secret and left him no peace, leaving him no choice to help her. Dou kept apologizing wiping tears from his eyes over the fear for his life and for breaking his mother's heart. Finally Trowa stopped pressuring the lad and thought for a moment, then he said, "If you will not tell me anything, then tell your sorrows to the iron stove down in the kitchen tonight." Trowa gave Duo a pat on the shoulder for reassurance and left on his way.

Shortly after speaking to the youth, Trowa approached the prince and explained what was to take place that night near the iron stove. "Do you want me to the one to hear the boy's confession?"

Heero shook his head, "No, I shall listen to what the goose-boy has to say. After all, he has gained more than my attention these last couple of days and I really need a break from the Princess, herself. My nerves are starting to fall apart."

Trowa bowed and departed from the prince's presence. Later that night Prince Heero excused himself from dinner a bit early. Relena smiled and did not mind for she had her own plans to take care of with the useless seamstress who could not get her dress prefect enough because she insisted that the dress would not fight Relena's figure if she kept taking it in more.

Duo in the meantime crept into the kitchen once all the cooks disappeared. He felt a bit silly sitting by the old iron stove talking to it. But his sorrow was so great he started to cry, pouting his whole heart out to the warm iron. After all they do say the kitchen is the heart of a home. Duo started to tell his story, "Here I sit, abandoned by the whole world, although I am the only son of the deceased king of the Maxwell Kingdom. My false chambermaid forced me to take off my royal clothes and she has taken my place with my promised prince or she would have killed me. I have never been treated in such a horrible manner in all my life. Now I have to do common work as a goose-boy, not that I mind, but if my mother knew of this, her heart would break in two."

Upon hearing this, Heero's heart went out to the poor prince, his real prince. He was a bit shocked to find out that he was promised to a prince and not a princess but given his choices with Relena he was not disappointed in the kind hearted lad. Heero came out from hiding and approached the now frightened prince, who eyes widened in shock at his sight of Heero himself. Heero for the first time noticed the colors of Duo's eyes along with his heart shaped face, causing him to catch his breathe in his throat. The Crown prince suddenly knew that he was truly in love with his true promised one. He gently took Duo by the hand and helped the lithe boy up off the ground and kissed his hand, "I swear to you, my true love, all things shall be put back in its rightful place." Duo stood there shocked until what the prince said sunk into his mind and a sudden smile exploded from his lips.

At such a sight, the Crown Prince could not hold himself back and kissed the smiling boy on the lips. Duo's eyes already wide had just gotten wider at the touch of the soft lips touching his. He soon melted into Heero's strong arms closing his eyes to kiss back allowing the Prince to explore the cavern of his mouth. Heero forced himself to pull away from his love. "Come we must get you properly dressed for dinner." Duo nodded blushing ten shades of red, "Yes my Prince."

Once Prince Duo was dressed in his royal clothes, Heero was amazed at how truly marvelous and beautiful he was, confirming all the rumors of the Maxwell child to be true. For Prince Duo really did out shine all the other princesses in the surrounding kingdoms. Not forgetting about his father, Prince Yuy, requested the old king to meet his true promised. King Lowe rejoiced at the sight of Duo with all his heart seeing all his beauty and virtue before him, and grateful that the chambermaid was not meant to be his daughter-in-law after all. For he had to calm down the entire court at one point or another because the false-bride insulted so much and demanded impossible request out of them.

The following day, Relena did not see her handsome prince. When she asked for is whereabouts the servants and guards replied that Prince Yuy was carrying out his duties to the land stating he would be back for the great feast. Relena became very angry at this for the Prince should have told him herself instead of relying on messengers as if she was a commoner. Relena asked for the old king as well, receiving a similar reply in return. As a result she was forced to entertain herself.

The real fact of the matter was, Prince Heero was out in the country side spending time with his loved one, Prince Duo. Heero smiled at the beautiful boy as the boy spoke a mile per minute about his life at his home castle, his mother, and all of his friends at the court. He also explained to Heero why he would not let Quatre touch his hair, "I have grown my hair out in remembrance of my beloved sister, Hilde, and my beloved father and king. Mother has been the only one to help me brush it and tend it because she lost them as well. And I guess because of what happened with Relena, I was so lost that I felt I could not trust anyone." Duo sighed some, "I feel really bad for what I did to Quatre, he is such a nice guy, I think I should tell him I'm sorry for making him chase his hat all the time."

Heero looked at Duo pulling him closer to his chest whispering in his ear, "Do you trust me young Prince?" Duo looked up into the soft cobalt eyes swimming in the warm depth of the ocean answering, "Yes." Heero kissed the boy passionately once more wrapping his hand around the long braid pulling the tie out in order to run his hands through the massive wavy locks. "Good, because I truly love only you." Duo smiled into the kiss and whispered back into Heero's ear as Heero attacked the swan like neck, "And I love you my heroic prince."

Later that night the great feast was made ready to which all the people and all good friends were invited. Everything was decorated with the simplest care to give the impression of modesty and eloquent taste. The ham was prepared with pineapple glazes, the veal with fresh vegetables from the royal garden, and the desserts topped off with fluffy light creams sprinkled with colored sugar. At the head of the table sat Prince Heero Yuy with his true love and king's daughter on one side of him. Duo was dressed in royal attire in the finest materials and jewels one could wear. His hair hung loss in a mid back pony-tail tied together with a violet ribbon with wisp of hair around his face bringing out his unique bright eyes. One the other side of Prince Yuy sat the chambermaid. However, Relena was deceived, for she did not recognize the fair prince in his dazzling attire.

After they had eaten and drunk the fine wines, and were in a very good mood, the old king asked the chambermaid, Relena, a riddle. King Lowe asked, "What type of punishment does a person deserved who had deceived his master in such manner as of stealing an identity of another to achieve great favor for selfish reasons, in such a manner as to threaten death to achieve it? So the riddle is what sentence does such a person deserve?"

The false bride took a sip of her wine and dapped her lips with a princesses manner placing the napkin back in her lap and replied, "Such a person would deserve no better fate than to be stripped stark naked, and put into a barrel lined with studded sharp nails, with two white horses hitched to it and be drag the criminal through one street after another, until he is good and dead. For impersonating a royal is a crime of the highest of treason and should not be tolerated." Relena smiled to herself thinking of such a punishment for the true Prince if he ever dares to step forward.

"You are the one; my father speaks of Relena." Prince Heero replied in a very cold voice that promised death as he held Duo's hand. Duo looked at Heero and then Relena to turn in look to Heero once again, feeling a shiver go down his spin.

Relena eyes widen in shock staring at the eyes of the calm, yet angry prince and then turn her gaze at the old king, "You must be mistaken…I would never do that! I'm the rightful princess of the Maxwell Kingdom! If any blame for such a story should be placed it should go on that trap of a boy who tends to the geese that came with me! He tried to steal my crown! Is this what I get for taking mercy on him upon my arrival here to allow him go unpunished?"

The old king spoke up before his son could release his full anger on the chambermaid for her lies in front of his promised one who already been tortured horribly by her lies. "Enough, deceitful maiden! I have sent a letter to the Queen of the Kingdom, who you calm to be the daughter of. And upon my messenger's arrival, my trusted Guard of Security, he has informed me that you are not the Queen's child. That her child goes by the name of Duo Maxwell, a princess, the very one who is sitting across from you as we speak."

Relena looked across the table looking at the Prince Duo Maxwell, finally recognizing who he was. Duo held Heero's hand very tightly as the girl let out a shriek of anger towards the boy. "NO! It's a lie! That Son of a Bitch is not who he claims! Heero, can't you see I love you! I could give you a true happy life with an heir! That creature…" She points a shaky finger at… "Is not worthy of you!" Relena stood up quickly grabbing the sharp knife next to her plate to lunge at the rightful prince, "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Relena suddenly felt her wrist taken hold of as Duo pushed back in his chair. She screamed in pain as her arm was twisted to the side at an unnatural angel causing her to drop the knife in the bubbling leek soup. She was then tossed to the side of the table hitting the marble floor hard. Relena pulled her eyes off the marble and stare at on angry Crown Prince who was now standing and repeated himself in a deadly voice, "You are the one, Relena, and you have pronounced your own sentence. Thus shall it be done to you."

Trowa stepped forward taking the chambermaid by the arm pulling her to her feet. Then the second Guard in command and executioner of justice, Wu Fei, shackled the girls arm together in iron taking the impersonator to the dungeon until her death was carried out.

Heero then took Duo into his arms gentle lifting the shaking boy out of the chair and hugged him. He smoothed the silky hair out of his face turning the amethysts eyes towards him, "Your safe, love. You will not have to worry about her no more, Duo." Duo sighed in relief finally excepting it was all over, "I know, I trust you, Heero." The Crown Prince threw all caution to the wind by kissing Duo possessively in front of the court. As a result, all those who witness this knew never to threaten their new prince or they would have to deal with the soon to be young King.

After the sentence of Relena was carried out, the now proclaimed newly Young King married his promised to be, and both of them ruled over their kingdom in peace and happiness…as far as all fairly tale stories go, but maybe there is more to this story than meets the eye for all stories have chapters.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Well, that's it for this one…wink wink I don't know if I'm just going to leave it there…after all they are now just newlyweds and in the land of fairy tales things are bound to pop up that interferes with the Happily ever after part. Hehehehe…

Knacker: A person who buys old livestock and slaughters them to sell the meat or hides.

Please review and tell me what you think! All flames will be ignored and drenched with water that will lead to a bridge never to be seen from again going down the sewer. Thank you for reading!

Watersprite02


End file.
